respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gestures
This page contains information that isn't really part of The Respawnables. Gestures are actions specifically used by players in multiplayer. They are used to show how they act or feel towards the game or players. Different kind of gestures show different kinds of feelings such as hate or joy. Important to all players: Gestures are mostly performed by high level players as they are familiar with them. Many newbies might NOT understand you while you are performing friendly gestures like Moonwalking. List of known gestures 'Moonwalking' This is the most well-known term used to describe someone who's offering "friendship" or just to show friendliness by moving back and forth while looking down. They are commonly used in the multiplayer mode "Free for All" to make small, temporary alliances, but usually they would end up being "friends" for the whole game. Moonwalking is preferably used on someone's dead body due to the fact that it's too risky to do it in front of them. Moonwalking is also used on a friend's dead body. It is known that iChase ( youtuber ) created this gesture to offer players friendship. Sometimes one could instantly join your group when you're seen having a guy who you've made friends with. 'Shooting a dead body' This can be seen as an "aggressive" and hateful action towards the dead body of a player while they're still present. It indicates that the shooter hates you for specific reasons such as him being dominated by you, or else he's just trying to anger you. Doing this repeatedly when angered a player is more successful if you're very experienced with either a good or excellent weapon. It can also be used to challenge an allied player, usually when one is bored of hanging out with some players. 'Shooting the sky' This can be seen as a sign of boredom during the match, or sometimes a sign of friendliness by some, while for other time, it can be seen as a sign of victory when a player won the match. This kind of gesture is also used during parties as no aggressive players are in the way. Occasionally, players would gather up and shoot lasers with either the Zap Gun or the Proton Gun. Nodding This is an action of agreeing or disagreeing to what someone has just done or are doing. This gesture is mostly used when someone moonwalks next to a player and that player doesn't want to moonwalk or loose sight of the target so they nod instead. But most of the time it is a point for agreement so you can say like 90% of nodding players will agree and team up with you by simply leaving you alone or just ignore you. Parties A Party is the result of making a group of friends by doing several things such as moonwalking. During parties, some players would show off with their most unique equipment like gold-priced armor, or else shooting with a prized weapon. As of the Holiday Update (2014), many players would throw Stun Grenades at each other and some would try to do the Gadget Freeze Glitch. During some parties, people also equip the Zap Gun or the Proton Gun and shoot at the sky to give the effect of laser light show. Gadget Freeze Glitch Main article: Gadget Freeze Glitch When a player throws a stun grenade at his allies, it probably means they want to get some cool shots of them moving in slow motion, or most probably, want to do the Gadget Freeze Glitch. This happens when your enemy is stunned the moment they try to use a gadget. This usually puts the player stunned in a very hilarious position - it basically stops the gadget's animation somewhere in the middle. You cannot shoot while you are in this position. If you wish to shoot, you need to use the gadget again, which would unfreeze you. Trivia *Since there is no source of communication in the game, gestures would be used instead. *The majority of the Respawnable's players usually ignore gestures as they would simply ignore whatever they're doing and keep shooting at them. This highly applies to newbies and mid-level players. *Players at low-mid levels occasionally shoot randomly when there's no target. It is likely that they're bored or just wasting time. *There is a rare case that people wielding Bazookas or other weak explosives auto-kill themselves when they get dominated by a superior player. It might be a sign of defeat, but it would be pointless since the dominant player would kill them anyway. Category:Respawnables